The Lucky Ones
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: But the bruises and my little secret growing inside of me makes me wonder, am I really one of the lucky ones. abuse, attemped suicide, drug use,rape, mpreg, alchohal, and slash. Story One of the Connect Threesome Trilogy. Shasonate ,Maitlyn , some Smitchi
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I know, I know, I'm writing about depressing subjects. I don't know why, I'm just, kinda, sad for some reason. And stressed, and freaked out. I have no clue why. This is Nate/Jason/Shane. I call it Connect Threesome. It centers on Nate, which is a change for me, cause I prefer Jason and Shane and getting into one of their heads.

* * *

Heatbreak. That's what I feel when I'm not with Shane and Jason, my boyfriends.

Torture. That's what I suffer through every weekend, wednesday afternoons and every other major holiday, the days I'm with my father.

Pain. That's all I have every other night. When my mom's boyfriend comes in and rapes me. It's been two years and yet it still hurts. When Jason or Shane and I do it, it doesn't. When Luke does it, I want to die.

Happy Hour. I've decided it's called that because the children of abusive drunkard women and crack addict fathers are only happy during that time, when their parents and their parents partners are out drinking and having mindless sex.

But their comes a time when it's just to much and you want to die. The strong ones fight the urge to stab themselves or blow their brains out, or overdose on something. The weak ones give in.

The lucky weak ones live. The unlucky weak ones die. At least, that's what Jason and Shane whisper in my ears at night on tour when we're all three cuddling and everythings right. Before I have to go home and not see them everyday.

I'm Nate Gomez and aparently, I'm one of the lucky ones. and the only reason is- because they, they being my caring boyfriends/bandmates listened to everything I said and read between the lines. That and I forgot about those pills I took when Jason and Shane called and then passed out midsentence.

But the bruises and the little secret growing in my stomach are enough to make me wonder- am I really one of the lucky ones?


	2. Shane Grey the Ice Cream Man

a/n: I lke writing Nate, He's fun. Seeing what he thinks of the other two is fun.

* * *

"Goodnight SAN FRANSISCO!" I hear Jason yell. I smirk at my boyfriends dorkyness.

As he comes back to where I'm sitting on Shane's lap, he stops "what?"

"We're in San Diego" I inform him "San Fransisco is where Shane almost got mauled by a bus"

"Oh, okay" Jason sits down. and hugs us. I love it. I actually feel safe.For once. Jason pulls me into his arms and we cuddle.

Mitchie, our opening act, and her best friend, Caitlyn, come sit down next to us. They complete ignore the love pile. They're the only ones who know about us besides Jason's sister. They pretend to be our girlfriends so no one suspects anything. They're secretly dating as well.

My life is crazy. Exspecially considering I'm pregnat and only Jason knows. He was their when the doctors told me. Shane was sleeping. We decided not to tell him. I have no clue if it's Jason's, or Shane's or Luke's. Luke is my mom's evil fiancee. I call him my Evil Stepfather because that's what he is.

I'm 18 and I still live at home. Weird much. Not really. I'd live with my bandmates/ boyfriends, but their aparment is the size of my bedroom. No thanks. I'm not that close to them. and I have sex with them on a nightly basis. I'd get annoyed with them if we were living all three of us in 40 x 40 feet of space, plus a bathroom, thank you.

Shane's snoring. It's cute. Then he says the most emabarrassing words in his sleep: "Nate has a cute ass" yeah, thanks Shane. Good to know. I'm probably the color of Caitlyn's shirt- bright red.

Jason grinns "He's not wrong about that"

"Great. Both of you are ass staring perverts. At least you're aren't raping me"

Mitchie and Caitlyn are doulbed over laughing. "Oh, go have sex in your bunk already" I say.

They run off and I drag Jason to our bunk. As we lie down, we here Shane fall and curse. And I thought my life was crazy. No, it's actually INSANE.

But atleast it's good right now. Come tommorow, I'll have to deal with Luke and my druggie mother. and then on wednesday I'll have to figure out how to protect my child from my abusive dad. Maybe I'll run away. But I'd miss my boyfriends to much- chili beans and all.

Shane and beans- never good. Atleast he's too lazy to get up and I get to cuddle with Jason tonight. Jason's my favorite boyfriend because he's funny. I should make him a birdhouse.

He'll love me forever. To bad by the time I'm able to get to him I'll probably be dead. I think I need to go to rehab because I am suicidal. But I'd have to explain my baby bump. That wouldn't be ideal.

I cuddle closer to Jason and turn over to face him. He has a pranky look on his face. "Wanna go get the whipped cream and tickle Shane's nose?"

"Okay" we run off.

Minutes later, Shane is covered in whipped cream. and he's still asleep. Jason's putting ice cream on him and I'm putting chocolate syrup on him. He wakes up "What the hell are you too doing?"

"Making desert" I say before running.

Tommorow's headline is so going to be: Shane Grey the Ice Cream Man.


	3. The final straw contains rape

a/n: my dad looks like a pirate. This chapter is a bit more serious then last chapter was. That was the humor- now time for the seriousness.

* * *

We get to Maberg Records at 5:30 pm. Jason and Shane drop me off at 6:00. I'm going to miss them tonight. My ass hurts just thinking about Luke.

When I get inside, Luke is sitting in his chair, staring at the door. "Hello boy" he says. I nod, and go upstairs into my bedroom, putting my bags down. I go back downstairs, pretty sure Luke will be expecting me to make him dinner. Not bragging, but cooking is one of my many talents.

Luke grabs me as I pass him and shoves me against the wall. I feel the loss of my pants, feel the pain that I feel when you mention the name Luke, only now it's 6 times worse. I feel like I'm being ripped apart. I let out a sob, but don't fight it. The last time I did, I spent three days in a closet with a blindfold on. Not the funnest experience I've ever been through. Not the least fun though- there was the time I fell out of a tree at Jason's house when I was 13. and of course, the rapes.

He thruss into me, moaning. I'm just a toy, a plaything to him. I want to get away from this, but he's inside of me and I'll take him with me if I run. I whimper through out the whole thing, wondering where my mom is.

I ask Luke "She's with your Aunt Lisa" Lisa isn't my aunt, she's Luke's sister. I like her. She always gives me candy and presents when she comes over. There's probably a new guitar, or a nice Jacket in my closet- and a bag of candy in my nightstand. But she's not my aunt. I wish she was, she also gives the best advice. She's awesome.

Luke finishes with me and pulls out before removing ,y shirt and dragging me into the den. He sits on the couch and forces me to lie down with my head in his lap. The worst part of the night. Only Jason and Shane have a right do this. All of this should have been with Jason and Shane. Preferably Jason. I love Shane, but he's a better fuckee, not fucker.

I hear handcuffs click. Brilliant, now I'm stuck to the couch. Damn, I hate Luke even more with every passing second.

Luke runs a hand over my side and makes sure to add alot of pressure to my bruises. It's amazing Shane and Jason haven't noticed this detail of my body. They're like, really dense or something.

2 epsidodes of Law Order, Lots of pain, and several new bruises later, I feel Luke unshackle me and tilt me up to him.

Oh god, here it comes. He forces his tongue into my mouth. When I don't respond, he growls and smacks me. "I want you to make out with me boy, or that guitar my sister bought you is getting smashed"

I reluctantly kiss him back. His tongue claims domincance. Not that I want to be dominant. I'm definetely not the leader type when it comes to love. I'd rather lead in music then kissing. Shane would be pulling Lukes hair out to get dominance.

He pulls away. "I'm going to the bar" he says, pushing me to the ground and leaving. I'm left to ponder my existance.

Once I hear Luke leave, I go into the kitchen and stop in my tracks "Why are you- how did you- what are you doing here?" I ask, seeing my dad in the kitchen holding a beer. I back away slowly, wrapping my arms around myself protectively, making sure to cover my stomach where I know my child is nestled. I internally tell him- or her- that it's all going to be okay. You have to tell your children that it will all turn out okay because then they don't worry. I don't want my son or daughter to be worried about me.

My dad throws his beer can at me. It hits my foot and spills all over it. I stand my ground as he advances on me. He smacks me a little bit, but I just stand there with my arms around myself, internally reassuring my baby that it'll all be okay- that Grandpa doesn't know what he's doing to me.

After several minutes, I take my fathers hand, and escort him to the door, kicking him out. I lock the door, still wonderring how he got in. I figure Luke must have let him in when he left.

If their working together, I have no chance. It's better to kill myself now and not let them do it. Save them from prison. I go into the kitchen and take a handful of pills. I swallow them one by one.

Just as I swallow the last one, the phone rings. I answer. It's my lovely boyfriends "Hey" I say. In that instant, I regret what I just did. I have to tell them.

"Hey, I miss you" Jason says "How's you family"

"Good. I wish you were here. Have you picked Jack up from Tess and Sander yet?" I ask slowly. Jack is our german shepard. That the other reason I don't want to live with them. Jack would be miserable.

"Yeah, he misses you" Shane says.

"Thats-" the pills begin to take their effect. "Guys, I've only got a few more seconds- I- I think I've overdosed on pain killers" Funny, funny Nate, you know you did it intentionally.

"How many did you take?"

"I think twent- twent- twenty."

"Twenty?" Shane yells.

"Yes" I mutter as the phone falls out of my hand and I colaspe. All I know is darkness. All I hear is Jason and Shane shouting. The last thing I hear is "Nathaniel Richard Gomez,y ou are a complete dill weed." I think Jason said it.

I also am positive he's right.


	4. I fucking love you: The secret is blown

A/n: Okay, haha, I like this chapter.

* * *

**Jason's POV.**

All I can think about is Nate. We're on our way to the hospital. Shane is frantically calling everyone and I'm trying focus on the road. _Nathaniel, why are you so stupid? Why would you do this. Who takes 20 painkillers? You had to have known that you'd need to get your stomach pumped and that's if you didn't die. I would have known that and I'm half as smart as Shane is. and Shane- he crashed the tour bus while his dad was driving it. Nate, you are so getting yelled at when you're well enough to take it. That baby better be okay, or you are going right back into the hospital. Why did you do this? Did Luke and Rosa do something to you? Did you even think about the baby? THESE are my questions._

Shane is crying as he tells someone-Tess and Sander, I believe, that Nate is a complete idiot and probably dying. His words, not mine. I'm thinking positive. I hear Tess yell "WHAT. He's a complete dillweed" My exact words. Ha, Tess must read minds. Ever since three yeas ago, She and Nate have been thick as theives. I think she's probably guessed about our relationship. If Nate or Mitchie haven't told her.

I stroke Shane's hair absently. "Both Hands on the wheel, no not you Sander, Jason, pay attention" he yells. I move my hand, feeling as though Shane just bit me. Geeze, pmsy much, Shane?

I pull up the hospital after several minutes of angry silence from Shane. I wonder what his problem is. We run inside, Shane forgetting he's for some reason pissed at me. Nate comes first right now, no matter how unreasonable Shane is being. But we WILL have words once Nate is out of the woods.

The receptionist, who can't be older then I am, smiles at us, and trys to flirt with Shane. "I'm guessing you're here because of Nate. He's in the E.R. right now"

"What's going on with him?" Shane asks.

"All I know is his stomach is being pumped and that he's uh- with child" She says.

I see Shane go white. I just nod "Yeah, I know" I say, as Shane splutters and spit hits me. I wipe my face off "Shane, I love you, but really, don't spit on me" I say.

"Do you know who's it-"

"No" I inform the girl, not mentioning that either me or the drowning man next to me is the father. Not kidding, Shane sounds like he's drowning right now. We run to the waiting room outside the emergency room.

Mitchie and Caitlyn are sitting there. Curse them living right by the hospital. Rosa, Nate's mom, is standing in a corner with Luke, who has an evil glint in his eye. I never liked him much.

Tess and Sander arrive shortly after us. Shane is on the phone again, talking to Ella, who is in D.C. for some school trip. Or maybe it's a church trip, I don't really know. After a fw minutes, he hangs up and call Peggy, who lives in New Jersey. You'd think she would move out here. But she's 17 and her parents are on broadway,so she's stuck there for another two weeks.

I pace around, shaking. Mitchie ocmes over and hugs me "It'll be okay. Nate's strong. Remember the time you hit him in the head with a hammer"

I laugh "Yeah" I darken "He broke my arm once he was concious again" I say darkly.

Mitchie slaps me. "Jason!"

"What?"

"Grow up"

Chicks, they make no sense.

* * *

**Shane's Pov**

After about an hour, a doctor comes out "Family of Nate Gomez?" Rosa nearly mauls the doctor. "I was talking about Shane and Jason"

Rosa splutters "I'm his mother"

"Yes. But Nate had requested Shane and Jason. He told us that he fears for his safety around Luke. and I don't blame him, if what Nate says is true, the child is most likely Luke's."

"But I thought it was mine or Shane's" Jason says. Dang, London Tipton much Jason?

"Jason!" I hiss. He gives me a _what? _look "You just blew our secret!"

Tess stares at us "I was RIGHT!" she says happily.

Luke is glaring at us "You perverts"

"He's 18 and will be 19 in 4 weeks- we've done nothing illeagel!" Shane says

Luke storms out "We'll see about illeagel when I'm done with you two"

I don't doubt it. But for now, I'm too exited to see Nate alive and well. Jason and I walk into his room. Nate's lying on the bed, looking white.

"Nate, you fucking idiot" Are the first words out of my mouth as Jason runs to Nate. Mynext words are "I fucking love you, never do that again!"

Nate coughs "Alright, I promise."

* * *

a/n: So, what's Luke going to do to them? ohhh. I don't even know.


	5. Jason and Shane's secrets

A/n: Okay, Jason is evil-ish in the chapter and you're going to want to kill him at the middle of the chapter. The justifaction is that he's mad at Nate for not telling, but he does love Nate more then anything in the world, he's just hurt that Nate didn't tell. You would be too. He just is ticked off at Nate because he's still holding on to the possibility that the baby is his. Shane's just being more motherly. The total OOCness will be explained either at the end of this chapter or somewhere in the next. and yes, there is a valid reason for it.

* * *

**Nate's POV.**

I lay back in bed, listening to Shane rant about purple grapes being minions of Red Apples. Aparently, Shane likes junk food _way _to much. And I thought it was Jason who was "allergic to fruit"

I roll my eyes and glance at Jason, who is now over the happiness that I'm okay and has decided to be pissed off at me. I admit, I should have told them, but still. Shane angry means a pie in the face at this point, but an angry Jason scares me. He yells. I don't like yelling.

"Jason-" I brace myself.

"Nate, what the hell were you fucking thinking? Why didn't you tell us? You're pregnant and you let Luke slap you around. That makes you worse then Luke because you can defend youself. Your unborn child can't do that. I should call Child Services on you"

Shane sighs "Jason, you'd just get laughed at when you tell them who it is. No one can know about this until it's impossible to hide anymore. So like, another month or so, and then you can call protective services and get laughed at all you want. If you want to get laughed at really badly, just walk around outside in your pink princess boxers again" Shane says, throwing a bag of purple grapes away.

"Jason, you don't get it,do you, I've already told you that he threatened to hurt you and Shane if I told anyone."

Jason snorts "Nate, I don't care. Your life and Your- possibly our child-'s life is more important to me then saving myself from a couple of booboos"

"Jason, this isn't a couple of booboo's I'm talking about. He said he'd remove Shane's arms and stab you if I told. I'm sorry, but I prefer Shane when he can hold me and you alive, thank you very much"

"Nate, this isn't about me. It's about the fact that you could have died, your kid could have died"

I hear Shane sigh again "Jase, he was only trying to keep us safe. So grow the fuck up, leave him alone about what he may or may not have told us, and thank him."

Jason snorts again. I'm going to start calling him pig. "No, Nate, you are a complete asshole" he says, shaking. He raises his fist. "If you weren't pregnant, I'd beat the crap out of you"

I cower away from him, wonderring who the hell this man is. Shane comes around the bed and puts himself inbetween me and Jason. "Jase, I want you to go sit down in that chair, think about what you're going to do next, and if it's anything other then hug Nate and tell him how much you love him or going for a walk to cool down, don't do it. I repeat, don't do it" Shane says, guiding Jason to a chair. "And If I ever hear you threaten or imply that you are going to hurt Nate again, I will personally remove your intestines and stomach with a butter knife and soup spoon"

"I deserve what ever Jason dishes out" I say shakilly. Shane sighs and pushes Jason into the chair roughly before coming over and wrapping his arms me. I burst into tears and burry my head into Shane's chest, glad to feel the relief of having someone hug me after the day I've had. Shane holds me close and strokes my hair. Right now, I'm hoping that against all odds, Shane is the father.

"Shhhhhh, Nate, it's okay, Jason's just hurt you didn't tell us, but he;ll get over it, and himself in the next minutes or so. He doesn't mean any of that"

"Well this is out of character" I hear Tess say.

"How long have you been-" Shane begins

"I've heard everything since Nate you are a complete asshole" Tess says "And I cannot believe Jason said that. I'd believe it it was Shane saying because I've seen Shane as jerk"

"I'm just too worried about Nate right now to be mad. Once this baby is born, he's getting punched in the stomache"

"Shane"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Just, keep all pies away from me once Nate's out of the hospital"

Jason snorts "I'm still sneezing lemon cream from that time I broke your guitar- 2 summers ago"

"There's the Jason I want to do" I say smiling.

Tess gasps "Okay, T.M.I!" Shane and I giggle.

* * *

I get to come home- home being Tess' house- 2 weeks later, much chubbier then when I went into the hospital. Shane has taken to carrying a soup spoon and butter knife around- just incase Jason acts up again. I'm excited because in just a few weeks, I'm going to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl. I don't really care, as long as I have a healthy kid. Shane wants a girl. Jason wants a boy.

Tess has forced Jason and Shane to move in with me, her and Sander. Have I mentioned she's planning her wedding? Yeah, I'm also maid of honor. Can you say humiliating? At least I'm not being forced to wear a pink dress- just a pink suit.

Shane finds it cute. Jason finds it hilarious. I'm seriously begining to wonder about those two and their sanity. I sent them to the doctor for x-rays and I'm praying their just under stress.

Speak of the sexy devils- Shane and Jason are coming in argueing about something. Shane runs over to me "Hey Nate, guess what! We're just like you" He sings the last part.

"Okay, no Hannah Montana, Shane, you know how I feel about that bitch. Now, why are we alike other then the fact that Jason is inlove with both of us?"

"I'm gonna have a baby too and so is Jason!" Shane says

"That's nice, I- what the hell did you just say"

"I'm pregnant and so is Jason!" Shane says happily.

Jason nods "I think the hormones are effecting this one"

I laugh "This one- what about you?"

Jason nods "Good point!"

"I don't have a point"

* * *

A/N: Don't kill Jason please, I need him. And refrain from bludgeoning Luke until the end of the story, please, but then EvilEmmaEvans, I will hand him over to you, and you can kill him.


	6. Shane is Too Cool for his dress

A/n: Here it is. Please review guys. Sorry I have alot of hecticness going on. My step sister got raped, she got engaged, and I got a boyfriend. His names Nathan. He's awesome. I should get him to say something to all of you guys. oh, and I'm in colledge now, so yeah, updates will be not frequent.

oh, and everyone, please read Envy by En-Jay loves Nick J. Her link is on my page.

* * *

I wash my face in the bathroom, listening to Shane and Jason talk. Shane is talking about his little girl and how excited he is. He doesn't even know if it's a girl or not. He wants a girl though because he likes playing Barbies. Jason wants a boy so he and I qoute "only has one dick to worry about". He just doesn't want to deal with "the joys of being woman" as Tess calls it.

"Actually, I hope we have birds" Guess who said this one. Yeah, Jason. I've missed the dorky Jason, He's been kinda mean lately.

"Jason, we've been through this" I say "It's impossible. None of us is birds. Unless you have some confessing to do"

"So thats why you want a birdhouse. Living arangements." Shane says

I hear thud and and Shane yels "ow" I come into our bedroom. Shane is sitting on the window seat, holding a birdhouse, sporting a large bruise on his arm. I sigh "Jason, you shouldn't throw things at Shane. He might miscarry."

Shane nods "plus, I bruise like a cantelope"

"Shane, no Hannah Montana qoutes." I remind him. I don't like Hannah Montana. We dated when I was younger and she cheated on me her best friend Lola. So she's evil now.

"Oh, sorry. Kiss it better?" Shane sticks his arm out and pouts. I smile. His face is so irressistable.

"I'm not kissing your arm" I say, leaning in and kissing his lips. Shane smiles.

"That's what I wanted."

"How did I know that?"

"You're that smart!" Shane says through the kiss, clapping behind my back. I hug him and Jason comes over.

"Guys, I want to sleep alone tonight, so you guys can be alone"

I frown. Shane and I have been growing closer, but I'm losing Jason. It scares me. I haven't been like this with him since I was 12 and I broke his guitar on accident.

It's probably just all our hormones. All I really now is pregnancy is hot on both of them when they aren't bickering.

* * *

"Shane- what are you wearing?" I ask, staring at Shane in horror.

He grins at me "A cocktail dress"

"Shane, you can't cross dress and go to my ultra sound" I say. Jason, who is in the other room, bursts out laughing and walks in, sitting next to me. Tess' maid, Marie runs in to see what's going on.

"Boys call down. Oh my god. Shane, Tess is going to have a cow. and your head!"

Shane begins dancing "I'm too cool for my dress. Theese shades don't leave my head. Everything you say, is soooo irrelavant. You follow and I lead. You wanna be like me..."

"No Shane, I'm pretty sure one of you in this relationship is enough" I mutter, shaking my head.

"I can't help the way I am"

"Too bad. You'd be just fine if you could" I say. Jason is rolling on the floor, laughing at the exchange.

"Hope you don't misunderstand"

I shake my head "I won't even try." I say, getting up and walking to him. He grabs me and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Shane Grey, you sir, are the biggest dork in the world. No, in the universe" I sigh, kissing him.

* * *

A.N: Review. And look out for my one shot, Common Sense and Bagettes.


End file.
